In the Sand
by mrsremusjohnlupin
Summary: They go to a beach party and spend time together. Fluff. Lilly/Jake Miley/Oliver


The warmth of the tiny grains of sand melding between my toes caused a smile to form on my lips. The flip-flops I held by the straps had just been taken off of my feet. Closer to the water on the beach, I could see people unloading logs from the back of a jeep someone had been daring enough to drive onto the sand. Small chatter could be heard over the sound of waves lapping against the sand. The sun was threatening to sink below the horizon and everything was set in a _goldorange_ color that only a setting sun could bring.

A small breeze caused my hair to flow in front of me and I brushed it out of my face with my free hand. As soon as I let it fall back to my side cool flesh enveloped it and I smiled as fingers intertwined with mine. I kept my eyes ahead, focused on the people now lighting the fire. Someone had set up a boombox and a few people were swaying to the pop beats that now overshadowed the sounds of the ocean.

"Your hand is always warmer than mine," when I turn to Jake after his statement his attention is elsewhere, saying something to someone passing. Then, his head swivels and his eyes meet mine. A smile creeps up my face. All it takes from him is eye contact.

I am about to respond when I feel a hand on my arm. "Lilly!" Brown hair fills my vision and I close my eyes as soft arms squeeze me. After pulling away my best friend beams at me, wrapping one arm around my shoulders as we continue walking. She begins skipping; bumping into me and making the boy on my other side steady me each time without even knowing it.

Then she is off of me and I hear her squeal. We pause in our trek and I glance over to see Oliver holding her by the waist with her back to his stomach. He is twirling her in circles and she is laughing. As soon as she is put down she turns around and smacks his chest. However, he is laughing too much to even pretend it hurt. Then he wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead before steering her to us again and tugging her close with an arm resting around her shoulder.

The smell of smoke fills our noses as we close in on the party. Someone set up a volleyball net and people are throwing around a colorful beach ball. I drop my shoes and then plop myself in the sand near the fire, bringing Jake with me.

"We're going to get drinks," Miley shoots over her shoulder as they walk toward the jeep. Behind us there is an ATV approaching and it becomes visible as it pulls next to the jeep. On the back of it is a cooler and I watch as Miley talks to the guys and few girls who are standing by the drinks. Oliver is smiling at her.

The hand holding mine untangles itself and moves to my side, just above my waist. He pulls me closer across the sand and I am forced to pull my shirt back down. I rest my head on his shoulder and peek at him through my eyelashes. Jake's lips press against my forehead before our eyes meet and I straighten my head to really see him.

"You are so beautiful," he has said it to me countless times. I still blush and look away every time. His undivided attention. Just the times I catch him watching me instead of the movie. Every time we are in public he always is touching me. He never fails to call me every night before I fall asleep. The way he touches my cheek just before he kisses me.

It is strange to me even after a year, but a part of me doesn't want to get used to it. The simplest things he does still gives me butterflies. Which is pretty amazing, really.

After I feel the blush fade, my eyes meet his again. The hand not holding me against him touches my hair, tucking it behind my ear. Then his fingertips trail down my cheek, stopping to hold my chin between his thumb and fingers. Jake tilts my head up and moves closer. The moment our lips sweep together my head clears of every thought and my body melts. My hand moves to his chest automatically and the other slides across his back.

"My eyes!" my bliss is ruined as my fogged-up mind registers that his lips are no longer connected to mine. I open my eyes and follow his gaze, which is directed beside me. Oliver is holding his hands over his face and Miley smacks him. Then he falls on the ground and starts twitching.

Miley rolls her eyes, kicks him in the side, and then struts over to me, settling herself in the sand. Oliver soon joins us on her other side. We are all silent for a moment, watching the flames lick the air and let off glowing ash with the constant moving ocean in the short distance. My best friend brings a cup she is holding to her lips and then offers it to me. I shake my head, not trusting the people who made it for her.

"Remember when we buried each other in the sand?" she speaks and I smile at the memory.

"It was so warm that day," I muse and then place my head on Jake's shoulder.

"How long ago was that?" Oliver speaks up.

"Three summers ago," I respond.

We fall into silence again as the clouds become alight with pink, purple, and orange hues. The music becomes louder and the people are everywhere now; dancing and tossing a Frisbee and the beach ball back and forth across the sand. A small cluster of people cut between us and the fire, laughing.

"That first time we went over to your house, Miley," Oliver said and I could hear the smile in his voice. "Lilly and I were so shocked at how big it was."

"And that it wasn't a barn," I chime in, causing Miley to chuckle.

Not even a minute passes before Oliver speaks up again. "Last year when we all carved pumpkins together."

"Tried," Jake corrected him. He had not been a part of our other memories, but that he was with us for. "We _tried_ to carve pumpkins."

"You, maybe," Miley leaned past me to look at him. "Mine was amazing."

"Miley, it was a microphone," said Oliver. "At least what I did was creative. The best."

"Naw," I spoke up again, sitting up and placing my arm behind me to prop myself up. "I think Jake got that one covered."

"Trying to carve your face into a pumpkin was _not_ creative."

"Yes it was. And quite sweet," I kissed Jake's cheek and he grinned.

"Bleh."

"Okay mister 'I'll make a ghost like every other pumpkin I see' what would you consider creative, then? Besides your own _masterful_ work?"

"Harry Potter and the whole Hogwarts castle thing."

There was nothing I could say to that. Because it was true. But, I didn't really need to respond, because from the stereo came a tune familiar to me. Jake stood and then turned to hold his hand out to me, palm up.

"May I have this dance?" he winked and bowed.

I smiled, and then placed my hand on his. "But of course, young sir."

"Bleh," Oliver said again from where he was sitting, too far away for me to smack as I stood up.

"Come on," Miley jumped up and yanked on his shirt. "You're dancing with me too."

The song was semi-slow throughout most of it, and therefore the people dancing were doing a variety of moves. The single ones and a few couples were twirling and grinding and moving their hips in time to the rhythm… sort of. However, when Jake stopped he tugged my hand behind his back, which forced me to press my chest against his. He chuckled and then untangled our fingers, moving a hand to my waist as his other snatched my hand. My free arm went around his neck.

Beside us I could see Oliver twirling Miley and her laughing. Then, Jake moved in front of my line of vision and they disappeared. Actually, almost everything around me seemed to fade away as Jake and I danced our way across the sand. The music was nothing compared to the beat I heard when I let my head rest on Jake's chest. I found myself wanting to move to that instead of the music blaring from the speakers. It was so overpowering.

"I love you," it was grumbled, considering that one of my ears was pressed into his chest, but I heard it.

Lifting my head up to see him watching me, I let my arm squeeze his neck and pulled his lips down to mine. Jake always kissed me like my dad used to kiss my mom; always so gentle and considerate. His hands ran up my back and then to my waist where it made small circles. He clutched our hands together as I put my hand in his hair. Everything melted away as I closed my eyes and just let myself get lost in the moment, for the moment.

Then we broke apart, the song having ended. By the time my eyelids creaked open, he was already studying me like a test he was definitely going to pass. "I love you too," I whispered as he rested his forehead against mine. We stared into each other's eyes for a minute, my heart racing in my chest and feeling a little bit light-headed.

A rough pull on my arm made me fly out of the comfort of Jake's arms. "Come on," Oliver was pulling me along in my hazy state that only came over me after being kissed by Jake. "Let's play Frisbee."

Miley was standing near the water as the sun let out it's last rays across the horizon. Oliver's hand on my arm dropped when we were half-way to her. Another slipped into the one dangling at my side and I craned my neck to peer at my boyfriend as he grinned at me and wiggled his eyebrows. "Us two against you two. Battle of the couples."

* * *

_Author's note;_

Soo I had this collecting dust in my documents and decided to post it.

I was **unable** to find someone willing to edit it for me, so any mistakes and that's _my_ fault.

Hope you liked it, I haven't posted anything for Hannah Montana in awhile.

See that **wonderful** link under here? You should click it and give some feedback. Word. :D


End file.
